Francine (SoW game)/Quotes
'General' *'Morning:' "Good morning!☆" *'Afternoon:' "Hello. You look great today!" *'Evening:' "Hi, good evening." *'Night:' "It's so late. Go home and sleep." 'Gift Preferences' *'Favorite:' "Grape Ice Cream? Wow, this is delicious! Thanks.♪" *'Loved:' "Thank you very much.♪ I really like this.♫" *'Liked:' "You found this? Thank you.♥" *'Neutral:' "Thank you.♫" *'Dislike:' "I'm sorry. I don't really like it." *'Hated:' "Oh, I hate this! Are you trying to insult me?" *'Horror:' "No. I appreciate the thought, but this is a pretty weird cake." *'Birthday Gift:' "My birthday? I had completely forgotten. Thank you, though. You've made me so happy.☆" *'Multiple Gifts:' "I can't accept enough..." 'Friendship' *'White:' "You don't know your limits at first.♫ Keep at it, though, and you may even surprise yourself!" *'Black:' "You're a lot tougher than I thought!☆ Keep at it! I'm pulling for you!♫" *'Blue:' "I love relaxing after a hard day’s work. I work hard, but relax harder. Haha!" *'Purple:' "I usually go out to train. It's fun how many things you can dig up. You should try it too!" *'Yellow:' "Nothing goes well when you're feeling tired." *'Orange:' "I've been thinking about you a lot lately. I can barely concentrate on work." *'Teal:' "You're one heck of a woman, player! Uh...sorry was that awkward?" *'Green:' "Hey, even I can be mad sometimes, you know?! Humph!" *'Pink:' "Everyone is asking me how I'm enjoying married life. But apparently ye can tell how happy I am just by looking at my face." *'Red:' "I'm pretty nuts about you, player. Sorry if that's a little forward. Subtlety is not a really my strong suit." *'Rainbow:' "Far into the future, I hope I will still be laughing, player. That is me wish, that nothing changes from how it is now." 'Seasonal Quotes' *'Early Spring:' "I just can't keep my mind on work when spring comes!" *'Late Spring:' "I'm picking a nice flower for myself!♫" *'Early Summer:' "I like summer. I feel cheerful when it's hot!" *'Late Summer:' "August is ending soon. I don't want it to end." *'Early Autumn:' "The air is drier and comfortable in the autumn." *'Late Autumn:' "Hehe.♥ The end of autumn is a sentimental season." *'Early Winter:' "It's getting colder. Be careful not to catch a cold." *'Late Winter:' "There's still some snow, but March is coming." 'Weather' *'Sunny:' "Good weather makes me feel great! I feel like something good is going to happen to me when the weather is sunny like this!" *'Cloudy:' "I don't like cloudy weather so much. It should either be sunny or snowy! Cloudy weather just seems so wishy-washy." *'Rainy:' "They say some people just can’t get enough rainy days. Are you one of those people?☆" *'Snowy:' "It gets a bit colder when the weather is snowy." 'Festival' *'Christmas': "Hey, player. I've been thinking. The Christmas is tonight. Wanna go?" **'Yes:' "Nice! Let's meet inside my house at 18:00!♪" **'No:' "I see... That's mighty disappointing." (Francine leaves) *'White Day:' "Huh? For White Day? It had slipped my mind completely. Thank you. I'm so happy." 'Marriage Lines' Script 1 *'Before Married:' "Well, you ready to get married?" *'Having a Child:' "I'm gonna be a mother!♥ I don't really know what to do... I hope our kid is big and strong, though!♫" *'Having another Child:' "Child gonna have a sibling!♥ I don't really know what to say... I hope he/she will be okay, though!♫" *'After Childbirth:' "We did a great job, player!☆ You're one tough cookie!" *'First Child grows up:' "Our kid seems almost grown up now!♪" *'Second Child grows up:' "Child has a beautiful voice. He's1 such a stud!" 1. Male pronoun being used regardless of gender is an in-game error. Script 2 *'Before Married:' "So have you prepared yourself for the wedding? It will be soon. I'm looking forward to it." *'Having a Child:' "Are you going to have a baby? Wow.♪" *'Having another Child:' "I'm so excited to see how the second child will be like." *'After Childbirth:' "Congratulations.♫ I hope you will raise your child properly!" *'First Child grows up:' "Your child really reminds me of you, player!♥" *'Second Child grows up:' "Number two sounds like it'll be a lot of fun for you!♪" 'Other Lines' *'Wish:' "My wish is to be able to laugh with everyone for many, many years!" *'When Shown the Player's Pet:' "You're showing me a pet? Hmm." *'When Shown the Player's Farm Animal:' "Oh, I love it!♥" *'Win a Contest:' "Player, I heard you won Contest!☆ That's quite a victory. You must work very hard." *'Lost a Contest:' "Ah, too bad! There's always next year..." *'Talk too Much:' "What's up?" Category:Story of World (game) Quotes